Ninja Warrior 42
last time out ANOTHER Kanzenseiha happened. this time it happened to Hiroyo Shimada has only failed the course once in Ninja Warrior 40 so because of that the course has multiple brand new obstacles and only 2 obstacles are not new out of the new obstacles there are alot of modified SASUKE and American Ninja Warrior obstacles in Addition the top 10 T2TS Australian Ninja Warrior 2 competitors competed in this tournament as well as the top 2 unlimited cliffers in the Cliffer trials Stage 1 75 seconds 1 giant jump 2 giant pole swing 3 rigged circle slider 4 unstable bridge to cargo net 5 tilt ladder 2nd tilting ladder is removed which means there is a much larger gap between the landing platform and the end of the obstacle 6 long blades 7 warped curve much curved warped wall 8 i-beam cross to pipe fitter 9 long spinning log 10 doom chute 8m chute that has a trapdoor a pillar a little pipe fitter with 3 logs an upwards battering ram a 5 rung salmon ladder and 4 ropes going in a upwards zig zag Competitors 1 Tomokazu Tanaka 3. rigged circle slider 2 Loki Kuroi 6. long blades 3 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. giant jump 4 Nabeatsu 1. giant jump 5 Aichi Ono 7. warped curve. time out 6 Junpei Morita 7. warped curve. time out 7 Rena Akiyama 3. rigged circle slider 8 Koji Miki 5. tilt ladder 9 Aya Asahina 5. tilt ladder. failed dismount to the landing platform 10 Zico Desriera 2. giant pole swing 11 Tomoya Haga 5. tilt ladder 12 Angela Mei 1. giant jump 13 Mohammad Luky 1. giant jump 14 Jimon Terakado 1. giant jump 15 Katsuhiro Higo 3. rigged circle slider. toe skimmed water on landing float 16 Ryuhei Ueshima 2. giant pole swing 17 Bimo Wasis Wicaksono 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 18 Miyagi Maruyama 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 19 Shinji Matsubara 3. rigged circle slider 20 Satoma Okada 3. rigged circle slider 21 Lance Tarvend 5. tilt ladder 22 Yoshinari Matsumoto 2. giant pole swing 23 Katsumi Yamada 1. giant jump 24 Joe Moravsky 7. warped curve. time out 25 Yuuta Ishii 6. long blades 26 Takuya Kawahara 6. long blades 27 Koriki Choshu 1. giant jump 28 Katie McDonnell 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 29 Noritomo Morisawa 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 30 Shimon Okura 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 31 Fred Dorrington 7. warped curve. time out 32 Ali Hay 7. warped curve. time out 33 Katie Birch 7. warped curve. time out 34 Trevor West 6. long blades 35 Jessie Graff 7. warped curve. time out 36 Yusuke Suzuki 5. tilt ladder 37 James Sayers 5. tilt ladder 38 Ryusuke Yamamoto 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 39 Casey Rothschild 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 40 Erika Yazawa 10. doom chute. timed out on 3rd rung of salmon ladder portion 41 Kenji Yoshizaki 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 42 Neil Craver 6. long blades 43 Owen McKenzie 6. long blades 44 Jesse Labreck 7. warped curve. time out 45 Sam Rippington 7. warped curve. time out 46 Billy Morgan 8. i-beam cross to pipe fitter. Morgans faliure means this is the longest absence between the 1st competitor and a clear in the History Of Ninja Warrior 47 Tim Robards 9. long spinning log 48 Asrul Sani 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 49 Joji Amano 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 50 Jeri D Aurelio 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 51 Takuma Oyamada 3. rigged circle slider 52 Raiarii Manea 3. rigged circle slider 53 George Roueiheb 3. rigged circle slider 54 Ragivaru Anastase 3. rigged circle slider 55 Tyler Yamauchi 3. rigged circle slider 56 Brendan Riley 2. giant pole swing 57 Lindsay Eskilsden 9. long spinning log 58 Doni Zaenal 1. giant jump 59 Luci Romberg 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 60 Miki Ono 3. rigged circle slider 61 Sulaeman 3. rigged circle slider 62 Miss Sullivan 9. long spinning log 63 Chika Ishiwata 7. warped curve. time out 64 India Henry 5. tilt ladder 65 Travis Allen Schroeder 7. wapred curve. time out 66 Keita Tomino 10. doom chute. timed out as soon as he pressed the buzzer. he had around 30 something seconds left so the fans cant believe he timed out 67 Tsuyoshi Matsuda 9. long spinning log 68 Genki Sudo 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 69 Michael Stanger 7. warped curve. time out 70 Yudai 2. giant pole swing 71 Tikako Mihara CLEAR 15.0 seconds left 72 Mai Fukumoto 2. giant pole swing 73 Sam Goodall 9. long spinning log 74 Yuuji Washimi 7. warped curve. time out 75 Hanako Yamaoka 7. warped curve. time out 76 Nick Patel 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 77 Tetsuro Degawa 1. giant jump 78 Miyo Sudo 8. i-beam cross to pipe fitter. time out 79 Tash Sergi 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 80 Rina Sawayama 7. warped curve 81 Rumi Hanai 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 82 Antonina Seleznyova 1. giant jump 83 Kinnikun Nakayama CLEAR 21.8 seconds left 84 Pak Bo-Kyung 1. giant jump 85 Zoe Featonby 4. unstable bridge to cargo net 86 You Nakao 8. i-beam cross to pipe fitter 87 Yuuya Yamada 7. warped curve. time out 88 Jack Wilson 7. warped curve. time out 89 James McGrath CLEAR 8.9 seconds left 90 Keitaro Katayama 7. warped curve. time out 91 Mina Nagashima 7. warped curve. time out 92 Geoff Britten 7. warped curve. time out 93 Isaac Caldiero 7. warped curve. time out 94 Ayako Miyake 3. rigged circle slider 95 Kohei Mori 3. rigged circle slider 96 Yuuji Urushihara 1. giant jump 97 Nupur Shikhare 5. tilt ladder 98 Naoichirou Oshiro CLEAR 20.0 seconds left 99 Asami Abe 6. long blades 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 30.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 100 attempts 5 clears Stage 2 65 seconds 1 ultimate frame slider drops 2 quadruple steep angle run 3 wooden slab spin modified metal spin 4 wire circuit 5 rolling log with strut 6 shapeshifting steps triangle step a circle step a square step a rectangle step a star step a cone step and finally its followed by the shapeshifter from total wipeout Competitors 71 Tikako Mihara CLEAR 27.9 seconds left 83 Kinnikun Nakayama 1. ultimate frame slider 89 James McGrath CLEAR 31.9 seconds left 98 Naoichirou Oshiro CLEAR 36.0 seconds left 100 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 49.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 5 attempts 4 clears Stage 3 120 seconds 1 long balance bridge 2 ultimate staircase domino hill stairs and 27 dominos all arranged on a staircase going up down up down up and back down 3 cycle road 4 every cliffhanger made 5 swing bridge to tramp to triple prism tilt 6 rock climbing are 7 walls are upside down and some are normal cant use your feet and the rocks are small just like the sending climber 7 devils swing 8 pole grasper pole jump Competitors 71 Tikako Mihara 4. every cliffhanger made. failed the transition in the crazy cliffhanger section 89 James McGrath 4. every cliffhanger made. failed the transition in the crazy cliffhanger section 98 Naoichirou Oshiro 2. ultimate staircase domino hill 100 Hiroyo Shimada 8. pole grasper. failed the 3m jump. she was running low on time so she tried to rush the final obstacles and failed the 3m jump on the pole grasper 4 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:78m 20 seconds 1 rotating log climb 22m 2 silk climb 56m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance:Hiroyo Shimada 2nd time in a row Shimada has got Best Performance. the only competitor to clear every cliffhanger made this season. the 2nd time in a row she has been Last Woman Standing and Last Person Standing in general